


Raghba

by ali (claimthatbooty)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Chapter 4, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimthatbooty/pseuds/ali
Summary: “I understand now, Jamil,” Kalim raised his head and looked into Jamil’s eyes, his golden earrings swaying from left to right with the gentle movement. “You said we’d be friends. Isn’t this what you want?”In which Jamil and Kalim explored the definition of "friends" after the events of the winter holiday in Scarabia, where the Master mustered up the courage to serve the Servant, in hope of upholding the fragile thread connecting the two together still.
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Kalim Al-Asim
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Raghba

That was unexpected. 

It was the only thing in Jamil’s mind the moment he opened his eyes, awaken to the rustling sounds of garments rubbing against skin. Years of training as a servant of House Asim allowed him to immediately prop himself up, alert and vigilant, prepared to eliminate any potential threats. He must have fallen asleep working on some administrative business, as he found himself lying on a sofa at the back of Scarabia Lounge with several documents scattered on the floor still clutching his magical pen in his sleep. 

He hadn’t been asleep for long — the corridor lights were still on, but the chattering buzz of life among Scarabia students were minimal, meaning it mustn’t be later than midnight. Slowly and surely, students were getting used to the rigid school schedule two weeks after the holiday and the new dynamics between the Dorm Leader and Vice Dorm Leader of Scarabia, occasionally fumbling with the proper words to address Jamil, now that his ambition and endgame was exposed and subsequently destroyed in front of them. Jamil paid them no heed and proceeded with his job as usual, both as Kalim’s assistant and servant.

It had been a long day for Jamil - working as Kalim’s servant was no easy job. Even after the incident during the winter holiday, he had no intention to resign, nor did he have any choice. It was his fate as a Viper to stay by Asim’s side, and he had made peace with the tiny voice saying “it’s not fair" in himself before he even graduated elementary school. Instead of whining about the unchangeable, he decided to make use of the situation. He shall make himself indispensable to Kalim Al-Asim, the man who would one day take control of House Asim, the symbol of wealth and power in the Land of Hot Sands. Under Kalim’s command, he would be granted permission to do whatever he wanted, as long as he remained loyal, keeping his head bowed in front of Kalim. Such was his fate as a Viper.

On the last night of the winter holiday, he agreed to Kalim’s proposition: to become Kalim’s “friend”. However, Jamil also came up with his own three conditions. First, no one was to be informed of their newly defined relationship. Second, Jamil would continue to fulfill his duties as Kalim’s servant, as he had always taken pride in his job (even when the person he served brought so much trouble for them both and made his work harder than it had to be). Third, they would become "friends with benefits". In cruder terms, sex partners. In truth, he was only half-serious about it, part of him wishing Kalim would just give up and keep things professional between them, never to mention the topic again. He also imagined Kalim, being the airhead that he was, would fail to understand the implications of the slang and become embarrassed once he understood the joke. 

Or, he could finally act out the desires he had repressed deep within himself for so long, long before they were admitted into Night Raven College. He could present his master with the bitter taste of humiliation and defeat, something he was all too familiar with for the entirety of his life. Jamil feinted disinterest to the tiny voice whispering in his ear. 

“Okay!” Kalim grinned. "I’d do anything if that means we become friends!” As expected, Kalim nodded without hesitation. Jamil was no stranger to his master’s impulsive decisions and the more-often-than-not disastrous outcomes. Judging from Kalim’s reactions, he most likely had no idea what was implied and just assumed benefits meant, well, benefits. The innocent ones. Jamil sighed, wondering why he even bothered in the beginning.

I told you it wouldn’t work, Jamil answered impertinently to the tiny voice in his head, trying to conceal his irritation from Kalim’s ardent eyes, brighter than any rubies he had seen in House Asim. 

“Just go to bed. Forget I said anything,” Jamil mumbled resignedly, tired of entertaining his master’s whims and fancies. “We’re still not friends.” He added, enjoying the crushed look that took over Kalim’s offensively bright smile. He slept soundly that night, savoring the fiasco of Kalim's attempt to make friends even in his sleep. At least that’s what he thought he did, unable to recall the contents of his dreams.

All Jamil wanted was to take control of his life, and humiliating Kalim in whatever indecent ways possible was merely a bonus to his deceitful plot. Now that his original plan to damage Kalim’s prestige failed, he would have to think of a second one. The eldest son of House Asim taken advantage of by a servant? Definitely a disgrace, something that would hinder Kalim's reputation if exposed to the public. As simple as that. 

So what should he name this feeling in his chest when he took in the view of Kalim kneeling in from of him, vulnerable and obedient?

“Kalim, what are you—“ Jamil stopped in the middle of his sentence, realizing his belt had already been undone, the culprit being Kalim whose hands were currently all over his torso and slowly inching lower. Without even sparing a glance at his direction, Kalim sped up with attempting to remove Jamil’s undergarments, exposing Jamil’s midriff to the cold air of a desert night.

“Kalim!” He yelled, louder than expected. “Are you out of your mind?” He took both of Kalim’s hands in one grip in an attempt to stop him, still processing the motive behind his master’s strange actions. Had he been drugged? Or was it someone’s magic spell? Wait, it could be a prank orchestrated by those Octavinelle guys. Just as he was looking around for any hidden cameras in the Lounge, Kalim wriggled out of his constraints and, still kneeling on the ground, managed to undo Jamil’s belt buckle.

“I understand now, Jamil,” Kalim raised his head and looked into Jamil’s eyes, his golden earrings swaying from left to right with the gentle movement. “You said we’d be friends. Isn’t this what you want?”

Jamil could sense his own heart rate accelerating as he gained a clearer picture of what Kalim was going to do, the tiny voice buried deep within him getting louder and louder until he could no longer turn a deaf ear to it saying, ‘Finally'.

Finally, he became the one to take control of the situation.

Finally, he became the one to take control of Kalim.

Finally.

He made sure not to let the sneer in his voice show as he hissed, putting on a facade of agitation and unease, “We’re in the Lounge, Kalim! What if someone sees us? The elders will have my head if they found out the heir of Asim is…involved, with a lowly servant.”

“No one will know!” Kalim blurted out, disturbed at the mental image of Jamil’s hypothetical punishment. “And…I’m doing this because I want to.” 

Curious. Kalim’s directness from moments ago was replaced by awkward fidgeting as if his courage had run out and left Kalim with no defense against Jamil’s gaze.

“What, exactly, is it that you want, Kalim?” 

Jamil asked, lowering his voice into some kind of hypnotic susurration.

“To be…Jamil’s friend,”

“Is that all?” Jamil threw out another question, slithery and tempting, knowing Kalim had always had a weak spot for his voice. 

“I…” Kalim stumbled with his words, obviously not prepared for such interrogation. Pathetic, Jamil thought, a mass of sadistic hunger awaken deep within himself, a hunger provoked by Kalim’s wandering eyes which were looking for the correct answer to Jamil’s question.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jamil spat out the phrase with a sharp laugh and tapped lightly on his lap, locking eyes with Kalim, now kneeling in between Jamil’s legs.

“Go on.” 

Hesitantly, Kalim reached for the zippers on Jamil’s pants and palmed his member encased in a pair of black cotton briefs, already half-hard from the anticipation of what’s about to happen. He shifted his hips and allowed Kalim to pull his pants down to his knees, who fumbled about without much delicacy.

Jamil was curious. He was curious how much Kalim would be willing to do in exchange for this twisted relationship, something that shouldn’t have existed between a master and his servant in the first place. Even if it were to happen, he should be the one in Kalim’s position, offering pleasure and enjoyment without expecting any returns. That was what of expected of him, to fulfill his master’s wishes no matter what. 

It made what’s happening now more enjoyable than it should be. Kalim was obviously inexperienced, the tell-tale signs being the tentativeness in his motions and the troubled frown marring his baby face. The slow up-and-down strokes were too soft to bring him any pleasure, and the dryness of Kalim’s palm was distracting at best and painful at worst. 

Jamil let out a deliberate sigh that might have exaggerated his disappointment. 

“Am...am I doing something wrong?” Kalim asked, concern and anxiety bared in his eyes. Jamil fought back the desire to say yes, you’re doing everything wrong, how do you not know what feels good for a guy— and gave a sly grin. 

“I know how you can do better,” he bent over and whispered in Kalim’s ear, his lips grazing Kalim’s cheek slightly. Kalim’s mouth was slightly open, his firm lips a lustrous invitation in Jamil’s eyes. He wished he could just hold Kalim’s head in place and thrust into the sultry warmness that was Kalim’s mouth, maybe even deeper into his throat, tight and welcoming, while watching Kalim gag on his cock and struggle for air— an image almost too vivid and tempting to dismiss.

Just as he was imaging how good it would feel to use Kalim’s body completely at his mercy, something warm and moist touched the glans of his penis, evoking a shudder from the ends of his spine. It was Kalim’s tongue, with his eyes tightly closed and a grimace on his face, performing light licks on the tip and occasionally along the shaft, still inadequate to bring Jamil over the edge but a tolerable improvement from before.

With each lick, Kalim got bolder and more adapted to the slightly salty taste of pre-cum, mixed with his own saliva that’s now dripping down his chin. The concoction of liquids made for appropriate lubrication as Kalim stroked Jamil’s length, using his lips to pleasure the tip simultaneously. Jamil’s ragged breathing was adulterated with the obscene sloshing sounds of Kalim sucking his cock, echoing in the now-empty Lounge only dimly lit by flickering candlelight. 

Kalim might be a clumsy, insensitive thickhead, but he’d always been a fast learner. Jamil thought to himself and gently stroked Kalim’s head of greyish white hair, soft to the touch despite its shortness. As if encouraged by Jamil’s tenderness in his motions, Kalim exerted himself even more to impress Jamil, changing angles and intensifying his touch, slowly bringing Jamil over the edge. Jamil could feel it deep in his body, waves of pleasure hitting him like currents of the sea, each one stronger than before, he’s almost there—only if Kalim hadn’t scraped the tip of his cock with his teeth.

“Shit!” Jamil pulled Kalim’s hair away from himself, probably with slightly excessive force. He looked down on Kalim, now sitting on the floor with his bottom on the floor and knees wide open, embarrassment and guilt coloring his cheeks with a tint of pink. “No teeth,” He snapped, still holding Kalim’s hair in his fist before noticing Kalim’s awkwardness was not simply caused by the discomfort he had brought Jamil but something else. 

Jamil eyed Kalim up and down with the focus of a hunter observing his prey, taking note of the bulge around his groin. The sirwal pants Kalim was wearing was baggy to the point of being slightly oversized, but the sign of his arousal did not escape Jamil’s sight. He chuckled mirthlessly, weaving his fingers in Kalim's hair and yanked his head to one side so he was looking up, directly facing Jamil.

“You got excited just from sucking my cock?” 

The moment those words left his mouth, Kalim’s face fired up with shame and unmistakably, lust. Jamil could see it in his eyes, the flicker of a flame wavering in the hot sirocco wind, impossible to extinguish once ignited. “I…I was just…” Kalim fished for words to refute Jamil’s accusation, only to find himself at a loss of word, his mind occupied by something else to properly string words into a coherent sentence. It didn’t help that Jamil’s extended foot was applying pressure onto Kalim’s cock as well, through the thin fabric made of cotton now slightly dampen from his own discharge.

Without warning, Jamil scooped Kalim up so that he was now straddling Jamil’s knees, flustered from the sudden closeness between the two. To steady himself from the sudden movement, Kalim wrapped his arms around Jamil’s neck, pressing their bodies together. Kalim bit back a gasp when Jamil groped his firm ass with a forcible grasp, the ruby-colored eyes clouded with a burning hunger.

“Jamil… What should I do?” Kalim asked with a crack in his voice, meaninglessly rocking his hips to seek more friction and in turn, pleasure. What would he do without you? He could hear that voice again, only this time clearly articulated and louder in volume, no longer hidden under a shadow in the deepest corners of his mind. Holding Kalim’s slightly trembling body in his arms, he smirked against his ear, and delivered a fervent invitation:

“We’ll feel good together.” 

What happened next was a blur even to Jamil himself. Both of them got naked from the waist down, the remaining clothes still hanging onto their bodies dampen with sweat, but neither of them had enough composure left to care. Jamil covered Kalim’s hand with his own, now tightly gripping the shafts of their erections, which, rubbing against each other, brought to them a state of frenzy never experienced before. With each stroke, whether initiated by himself or the other, an electrifying thirst for more rampaged their senses. The only sounds in the room were their gasps, moans, and whimpers, ricocheting in the spacious room. 

He was close. He could see Kalim was getting there, too. But before Kalim could be granted the sweet release of orgasming, he had a hypothesis to prove. Gradually, he loosened the grip of his hand until there’s no pressure applied, leaving Kalim shivering to his own bewilderment. Jamil buried his face in the hollow of Kalim’s shoulder and waited for the perfect timing.

“Jamil…? What’s wrong…wait, Jamil, wait—!!”

Using his free hand, he pinched Kalim’s nipple hard while squeezing Kalim’s throbbing cock and toying with the glans with the tip of his fingers, all at the same time. Bingo. The pain was no unwelcome guest to Kalim, in fact, it acted as a powerful aphrodisiac, devouring his senses in pulse-pounding speed. Kalim’s climax was uncharacteristically quiet, his body twitching with small spasms, unable to process how his own body had betrayed his dignity and reason, leaving him a wretched mess gasping for air in Jamil’s embrace. It was a shame he didn’t get to see Kalim’s face as he came, Jamil thought, but hearing Kalim scream his name made up for it. He laughed drily, taking Kalim’s now limp hand to wrap it against his cock, manipulating the movements at his preferred pace and strength, finally reaching climax as well.

Somehow, Kalim already fell asleep, exhausted yet satisfied with the intense activities. Jamil sighed. His eyelids were getting heavy, too. He would love for nothing but a heavenly soft bed and comfortable sheets to lie in, but the Lounge room possessed no such luxuries. Moreover, it would be more than problematic if other students see the Dorm Leader and Vice Dorm Leader of Scarabia sleeping together on the couch, naked. He shuddered at the thought of their little incident being spread in Night Raven College, and even worse, reaching the ears of his classmate, Azul Ashengrotto. Quickly, he cleaned himself with a handkerchief and cast a wind magic spell, erasing the stench of sweat and sex that circulated the room seconds ago. 

As Kalim’s servant, he had cleaned Kalim’s body and dressed him up more than a million times. It should be something he was used to, something he did without a second thought. Yet, the sight of Kalim sleeping peacefully stirred up an unspeakable emotion within him, something indescribable— maybe he was just unwilling to put it into words. Holding his master in his arms, the servant disappeared into the corridor, darkness engulfing his shadow.

Jamil Viper looked forward to the day Kalim Al-Asim bowed down to him, even if it was only in privacy known to no one except the two of them. 

That day would come soon enough.

-

“Friends with benefits is such a weird concept,” Kalim said, not noticing the shocked expression on Jade’s face that lasted for less than one second. “You wouldn't be friends if you gain no benefits!”

“Kalim,” After a considerable moment of silence, Jade asked carefully, “What kind of benefits do you refer to, exactly?”

“Hm…” Kalim thought for a second, looking at the cloudless blue sky above them, “Like when you learn something from that person? Or having fun together! Those are benefits! Kinda like what we’re doing now!”

“……Of course, I completely agree. Benefits do have a very wide range of definitions,” Jade smiled with his eyes closed, not letting his interest in Kalim’s private life show. “By the way, is someone proposing to become your friend with benefit?”

Kalim opened his mouth only to close it again with remarkable speed. 

“I can’t tell you that,” Kalim put his hands in front of him in a praying position as if to apologize, before checking his watch in genuine surprise. “Jade, I gotta go! It’s time for band practice. Sorry!”

“Wait a moment, Kalim. Should you have any inquiries regarding this curious concept of beneficial friends, please refer to this article I saw earlier. It should be of help to your current situation.” Jade copied the link of an article titled ’11 Rules of Being Friends with Benefits’ that came up as the first Google search and hit send. Received, he confirmed, pleased at his own resourcefulness.

“I’ll check it out after band practice!” Hearing Jade’s words, Kalim raised his arm high and waved widely, signaling his gratitude. Jade returned the gesture, knowing Kalim wouldn’t be able to see it with his back turned to him, maintaining his smile meanwhile.

Watching Kalim running further away, Jade suddenly recalled something he read about back home. There was a term used by the two-legged people on land to describe the feeling that one has already lived through the present situation: Déjà vu. The situation was getting interesting, and he would be heartbroken if Azul and Floyd missed out on the show. He believed Jamil, as the saying goes, "owed him one" for what’s going to happen in the near future, maybe even tonight. 

Delighted, Jade headed to Mostro Lounge in long strides, ready to start the day’s work.

**Author's Note:**

> My second Jamil/Kalim fic! All kinds of comments and feedback welcomed!


End file.
